A Smile Stained Red
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: Somethings are meant to be forgotten. Italy x Germany and other pairings.


**Just want to say sorry it's taking me forever to update 'Surrender your heart' but i'm kind of stuck on this one part in it! While Brain storming this idea came to my head and I had to write it down. Consider this a treat or something to hold you over. I appreciate you all trying to help me, I know I have problems with my grammar so I tried to take your suggestions with this chapter. Tell me how I did! If I improved or not. So with that enjoy!**

* * *

"_Somethings are meant to be forgotten and to stay forgotten. If you don't remember something..there has to be a reason for it right? People forgot horrible things to cope with traumatic experiences. It's for protection..Your memory forgets things to protect you. You might get curious..but what's in the dark should stay in the dark..I've found this out the hard way._

_I dug where I shouldn't have. I searched the deepest darkest corner in my mind..and i've awoken something. I've remembered something I shouldn't have..and now i'm paying for it. Not only am I paying for it..but all the people I care about..I've messed up..like always..all I wanted to do was remember, now all I want to do is forget..but I can't. I remember everything..from the very beginning of this nightmare..Germany says I should write It all down..so that's what i'll do. I don't want to sleep anyway..I never want to sleep anymore...Now let me start this..from the very beginning. How this all started..It wasn't a bad day..no the sun was out and shinning..the birds chirping..that day it all started..."_

The Beginning.

"Ve~ I'm walking, i'm walking bare foot in the grass, It feels better then Sunday mass! I'm walking and walking and it's shinning so pretty!~" A Italian sings to himself as he walks through a field with his shoes off, the grass is soft and tickling his sensitive flesh, getting him to giggle. The sun shines down on him, warming his body, adding to the tan of his skin. His curl bounces as he swings his arms in a lazy manner, a goofy smile on his face. No one seems to be paying attention to him as he keeps singing to himself. "I'm-"

"ITALY!" A voice roars out in irritation, getting Feliciano to squeak and jump a inch off the ground.._His_ voice still seems far away from Italy..but he's close. Italy starts to sweat but he continues to sing, his walk turning into a fast skip.

"I'm skipping! I'm skipping now because scary Germany is mad because I ran from training again ve! I hope he doesn't catch up to me!~" Italy sings nervously but his smile is still there-

"ITALY STOP RIGHT THERE!" Germany's roar is closer..He's catching up. Italy can hear the anger in his voice. It gets Italy's heart to pick up speed but some how he keeps singing..his skip turning into a full out sprint.

"I'm running! I'm running! Germany's right behind me, somebody save me!~"

"ITALY!"

"Waaaa! Really somebody save me! Germany's scary!" Italy screams as he picks up the pace..but no matter how fast he runs..He hears Germany's heavy breathing get closer and closer..till he feels Ludwig's hot breath on the back of his neck. Italy says a silent prayer as a muscular arm wraps around his throat, stopping his running and choking him in the process. Italy makes a squeak, grabbing at the arm. "Ahh! Germany i'm sorry! But I just wanted to walk in the grass today! It's such a nice day and-"

"Don't give me that! You ran off because you didn't want to do push ups!" Germany growls. "Do you have to do this every time? You can run but you have to work on more then just your legs!"

"Ve but I hate push ups! They hurt.." Italy whines as Germany takes off his arm from around his neck, getting Italy to sigh in relief.

"That's exactly why you should be doing them! So they don't hurt." Ludwig sighs when he looks at how dirty Italy's feet are. "Look at you. Why did you take off your shoes? You could have stepped on glass or something out here. You shouldn't be so reckless." Germany holds out the boots Italy had kicked off when he started running from Germany..Italy beams at him.

"I took them off so I could walk bare foot in the grass! You should try it Germany! It feels really nice on your feet!" Italy smiles as he takes his shoes from Ludwig before he flops down in the grass to put them on.

"Nein. I'm fine with keeping my shoes on." Germany watches as Italy puts his boots back on..only to look at Ludwig and give him a sheepish smile.

"Um..Germany could you..?"

"Yes, yes." Germany sighs as he gets on his knees in front of Italy. He takes the boot's left shoe laces and starts tying them tightly, those piercing blue eyes of his focused on the strings. "You really should learn how to tie your shoes. What if they come untied when i'm not there? It could lead you in a lot of trouble." Ludwig scolds as he finishes the first one to go to the second shoe.

"Ve I know but it's so hard! I know how to tie them but they always come undone too soon!" Italy smiles when Germany finishes tying his shoes, He tackles the blonde into a hug. "Thanks Germany! If someone needs their shoes tied, you're the man to call!"

"..Thanks I suppose." Germany adverts his gaze and pats Italy on the head..His cheeks seem flushed but that might just be from the sun. "Enough of the hugging. It's time we get back to training-"

"Wait did you say time!" Italy's eyes widen, his head whipping up to look at Germany, who seems to jump in response at the sudden action. "What time is it?"

"..It's.." Germany blinks before looking at his watch on his wrist. "..ten of four but why does that-"

"Gah! I got to go! I'm going to be late!" Italy jumps up, turning on his heel to run..only for Germany to grab his wrist quickly, stopping him.

"Oh no you don't! You're not skipping out in training to go eat pasta or to flirt with some girl!-"

"Ve it's not like that Germany! I have plans at four with Prussia!" Italy struggles with the tight grip of that gloved hand..only for Ludwig to let go of him, his face fallen slightly in surprise.

"My brother? What are you doing with my brother?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Prussia called yesterday and asked if I needed anything for the awesome him to do and well..I have my basement that i've been meaning to clean out so Prussia's going to help me with that!" Italy beams..though Germany is frowning now.

"..Why didn't you ask me to help you? I'm very good at organization as you know Italy and my brother's well..not so much." Germany crosses his arms..those piercing blue eyes seem different.

"Ve I know Germany but I didn't want to bother you! I didn't ask Prussia he kind of called and asked me...but if you want to help you can too! The more the merrier!" Italy grabs Germany's arm, leaning against him like he always does, clinging to the muscles of his bicep. The Italian doesn't know what personal space is.

"..I think I will come along. I am spending the night at your place tonight anyway right?" Germany locks eyes with Italy..something flashing through his eyes. "..Unless I am mistaken..?"

"No! You are! I hope you don't mind but Prussia's staying the night too!" Italy hums happily as he starts walking, Germany walking with him. Ludwig doesn't push the other male off of his arm or say anything about Italy clinging to him for some reason..he usually does.

"Why brother too..?" For some reason Germany doesn't sound too thrilled about Prussia being there, those piercing blue eyes seem to be searching for something in Italy's brown orbs.

"Well Prussia asked if he could! I have plenty of room so I didn't see a problem with it!" Italy tilts his head at Ludwig. "Is that alright with you? I thought It would be okay. Prussia's a funny guy." Italy chuckles thinking about the albino..never a dull moment with Gilbert.

"Ja.." Germany stares at Italy's smile from the corner of his eye before averting his gaze to the front...His eyes harden a bit but he doesn't say anything. Italy doesn't know why the air seems tense now or why Germany seems to be getting closer to him but it doesn't matter.

Italy's hugging Germany's arm..and this large man is letting him..Italy always feels the safest clinging to Germany, his best friend. Italy can feel it..in his gut, in his being..

That today is going to be a great day.

* * *

"Ve Prussia we're back!" Italy chimes as he opens his front door, walking in with Germany right behind him.

"You left your door unlocked?" Ludwig frowns as Italy closes the door.

"Si, just in case I was late so Prussia could get in!" Italy starts to work on taking off his shoes.

"My brother would have been fine waiting outside. Leaving your door unlocked is dangerous. What if someone breaks in? You would be completely unprepared." Germany locks the door as Italy gets his shoes off. "And furthermore-"

"Ita-chan!" A flash of white rushes down the hallway..before Prussia tackles Italy into a large hug, grinning ear to ear. "I was wondering when my cute Italy would show up! I was just..." Prussia stops nuzzling Italy's head when those red eyes fall on Germany who is looking at him with irritation. Prussia frowns. "Aw what's West doing here? I thought it was just going to be you and me Italy!"

"Well Germany wanted to help clean up too!" Italy blinks up at the look of disappointment on Prussia's face.

"West you jerk! You get to spend most of your time with Italy alone! This was my turn!" Prussia whines, holding Italy closer, rubbing his cheek against the Italian's soft hair.

"Me being here shouldn't ruin your time with Italy. I'm just here to make sure the cleaning is done right-" Germany starts.

"Yeah right! We both know you're here for Italy just like I am! Because he's so adorable! You want him all to yourself!"

"I do not! But it seems like you do brother." Germany's eye twitches..his cheeks becoming flushed though.

"Ve, ve no fighting! This is suppose to be a fun day!" Italy frowns, looking between the two...getting them to look at him.

"Ah! And it will be! How can it not be fun with a awesome guy like me? Though Germany might ruin it!"

"Be quiet brother." Germany glares before he looks at Italy, his expression softens. "It's going to be fine. Let's start cleaning that basement shall we? How bad is it?"

"Oh!" Italy's frown disappears and he smiles at Germany. "Well it's a bit old..I think I have things in there from since I was with Austria!"

"Wow that far?" Germany looks at Italy in awe. "That's impressive that you've kept things from that long ago.."

"Yeah! Almost as awesome as me keeping this sword!" Prussia pulls out a rusty old sword from a sheath attached to his hip, a large grin on his lips. "I've had this baby since the beginning! F aught all my battles with this beaut! No body stood a chance against the awesome me just like they don't now!"

"Wow Prussia! That's one old sword!" Italy looks at it in awe, getting Prussia to grin cockily.

"Cool right?" Prussia puts his arm around Italy, getting closer then he should be-

"Yes, yes. Now brother is it necessary for you to be clinging to him like that? You're heavy." Germany takes a step closer, his fingers twitching like he wants to remove his brother from Italy himself.

"I am not!" Prussia looks offended as he looks over at Italy with puppy dog eyes. "i'm not heavy am I Ita-chan?"

"Well a little but it's okay!" Italy chuckles. "Ve I can handle it!-"

"Aww man you're so cute Ita-chan!" Prussia beams as he nuzzles Italy's head again getting the Italian to laugh.

"Enough you two." Germany crosses his arms, looking away from Italy..a cloudy look in those blue orbs. "Let's do what we're here to do now or we'll never get it done."

"Yeah Germany's right! Let's clean and then i'll cook us some pasta!"

"Hmm is that so? Then i'll make us some dessert." Germany's odd look leaves when Italy runs up to him and hugs his arm, smiling at him.

"And i'll be awesome!" Prussia grins as he shoves his way between Germany and Italy, wrapping his arms around both of their shoulders.

"You could be more of help then that." Germany sighs as Italy gets out of Prussia's hold and starts walking down the hallway, his curl bouncing as the two brothers follow him.

"I'm going to make your food awesome! I'm doing most of the work here!" Prussia walks oddly, his legs spread wide so it looks like he has something up his ass. Germany will never understand why he walks like this sometimes. He must think it makes him look intimidating but it just looks silly.

"You make no sense sometimes." Germany shakes his head at his brother's foolishness..only to turn his gaze on Italy...watching as the Italian hums to himself happily, his body bouncing with every step he takes..Germany's stern face softens, those eyes giving way to a emotion he's been trying to hide ever since..his mess up on Valentine's day.

Prussia notices his brother isn't looking at him anymore and follows his gaze to see that he's looking at Italy..The albino grins as he watches the same scene as Germany, those red orbs lighting up with glee. "So you noticed it too West!" Prussia whispers, getting Germany to tense and look at him.

"Noticed what?" That look in Germany's eyes disappears when speaking with his brother.

"Italy's cute arse!" Prussia chimes, getting Germany to sputter at him, his eyes wide, and his cheeks getting flushed. "Don't you just want to pinch those cheeks? And Italy switches like a girl-"

"H-How dare you?!" Germany covers Prussia's eyes with his hand, his eye twitching in irritation but his face is too red for his liking. "Don't look at him like that! What's the matter with you?"

"Huh? Don't try to tell me you haven't looked at Italy's arse! It's so plump you just got to look-"

"I do not! Of course I haven't looked! I'm not a pervert like you!" Germany growls as Prussia takes his brother's hand off his face, those red eyes are alight with glee.

"Yeah right West! That's why your face is all red!-"

"T-That has nothing to do with this!-"

"Uh huh sure~" Prussia chuckles, getting Germany to glare at him. "At least i'm expressive of my feelings! The awesome me holds nothing back!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Germany takes a step forward-

"Um guys?" Prussia and Germany stop, looking to their left to see Italy is far away from them, all the way down the hallway and in front of a door with a frown on his face. "Are you guys coming?" Italy's curl droops as if he thinks that the German brothers are going to say no.

"Of course Ita-chan!" Prussia chimes as he runs to where Italy is.

"Yes sorry for the delay- brother no running in the house!" Germany's stern expression deepens as he speed marches over to where Italy and Prussia are. Italy beams at the both of them. His smile getting what ever the two brothers were going to say to die on their lips..those bright eyes of his holding them in place.

"Let's go! As Germany says 'GET TO WORK! NO BREAKS!'" Italy giggles and gives a salute.

"Are you imitating me again?" Germany sighs like he's irritated but there's a hidden smile on his lips. "And how many times do I have to tell you..?" He does a salute. "Salute with your right hand." It's not said in a snap but with a kind voice that gets Italy to change his hands and beam..Germany lets himself smile. "Good now you just have to do that all the time."

"Hey Ita-chan why are you imitating West? Why don't you do a imitation of someone more awesome like me!"

"hmm? A imitation of Prussia? Well let's see.." Italy closes his eyes for a moment before opening them. ' I'm so awesome and everything I say is awesome!'" Italy tries to puff out his chest like Prussia. The albino stares at him blankly for a moment..before his eyes get glossy.

"I-Italy! You know me so well! That was amazing!" Prussia starts to clap getting Italy to bow and Germany to look at him in disbelief.

"All Italy did was say something you say every day! Anyone who has met you would have been able to do that!"

"No! Italy knows me! He knows me soo much!" Prussia grins and gets closer to Italy as the Italian turns and unlocks the door in front of him..The old wood making a creaking sound as it slowly swings open. It's pitch black..a cold draft brushing pass Italy, moving his curl and causing his teeth to chatter.

"Ve it's so cold! I don't remember this place being freezing!" Italy hugs himself. "The last time I came here it was nice and bright and warm!"

"Well when was the last time you went in your basement?" Germany takes a step so he's standing in front of Italy, his large body protecting the Italian from the cold draft as he sticks his head into the room, those blue orbs narrowing as he tries to pierce the darkness of the room.

"um..uh.." Italy blinks as he rubs his arms. "a hundred years I think?"

"Well of course the light is out!" Germany reaches in and finds the light switch and switches it on..surprisingly the light turns on, destroying the darkness of the room, revealing the stairs that lead down to a concrete flooring covered with many boxes..Dust covering everything like a blanket. "The light switch was off and if it's been that long I doubt this place would have stayed warm."

"Yay! Light! Now it's not so scarey!" Italy peaks his head beside Germany's shoulder so he can get a look..his eyes take in all the dust and he wrinkles his nose. "Oh wow..Looks like we have more work then I thought!"

"This is no trouble for the awesome me Ita-chan!" Prussia jumps on the both of them, nuzzling the back of Italy's head. "I'll have this cleaned up in no time! Dust and shit doesn't stand a chance!"

"Ve! I'll go get the dusters!" Italy chimes, turning on his heel, he starts to skip away.

"Look at those cute little cheeks go!" Prussia grins.

"I will push you down the stairs." Germany glares at him, willing for the ting of his cheeks to disappear.

"Got em!" Italy comes back down the hallway, with three feather dusters in his arms, smiling brightly, sprinting towards them.

"No running Italy! You could trip."

"Woo look at Italy go!"

The Italian ends up listening to Ludwig, coming to a walk. "haha sorry but i'm getting kind of hungry ve!"

"So am I!" Prussia takes one of the feather dusters as Germany does.

"First we should do some work in the basement before we eat." Ludwig glances back at the many boxers down the stairs. "If we balance out work and play we should be able to finish this basement today."

"Okay! I kinda want to have this done today so I can wait on pasta! Romano has been yelling at me to clean this thing for awhile now but i've been too lazy!"

"Speaking of your brother, why isn't he here? Shouldn't he be helping too?" Germany looks back at Italy. "This is his basement just as much as yours. I don't think it's fair for him to have you doing it all by yourself."

"Italy has a brother?" Prussia blinks, a dumb founded look on his face.

"Si! My brother Romano! The reason why he isn't here is because he's with Spain! All his stuff is at Spain's home so this basement is all mine."

"Wow you learn something new every day! Ita-chan has another brother other then France!" Prussia beams.

"You should have already known this." Germany shakes his head.

"It's not like I get to see Ita-chan all the time like _you_ do West." Prussia crosses his arms.

"You-" Germany starts.

"Ve! Cleaning!" Italy breaks in quickly before rushing past the two larger males to walk down the stairs to the basement, not wanting them to continue their fighting..Italy doesn't get it..usually they're really good with each other..why are they fighting now?

"Ah! Hold up Italy! The awesome me is coming!" Prussia takes his eyes off of Germany, rushing down the stairs after the Italian that's already on the concrete flooring, looking around at all the dusty boxes.

"Good grief." Germany grumbles as he walks down, his eyes closed to hide his irritation when his brother throws a arm around Italy's shoulder.

"So where do we start Ita-chan? There's a lot of boxes here!" Prussia glances around..his eyes suddenly light up and he lets go of Italy to run over to a open box. "What's this?!"

"What is it Prussia?" Italy blinks as the use-to-be-nation turns around with his red orbs aglow.

"Omg this is so cute!" Prussia holds out a small dress..Italy's eyes light in realization as he takes in the green fabric..Images of himself as a young child wearing this dress flashing through his mind..getting Italy to close his eyes for a moment to get his mind together. "It's soo small! And cute!"

"A little girl's dress?" Germany comes to a stop beside Italy, his eye brow raised as he looks at the small dress. "What are you doing with this Italy?"

"Huh?..Oh!" Italy opens his eyes and gives the two a smile. "That's my old dress! I use to wear it when I was a kid and worked for Austria!"

"He made you dress as a girl?!" Germany looks at Italy in disbelief..Prussia seems to take this news differently.

"Y-You wore this Italy?! Omg..omg! Do you have pictures?! You have to have pictures! That's so cute!" Prussia hugs the dress to himself, looking at Italy with wide eyes.

"Ve sorry Prussia but I don't have any pictures of me in it! And Austria didn't make me dress as a girl..he just..thought I was one. So he gave me girl's clothes. Austria scared me back then so I didn't want to say anything! Don't give me that look Germany! Don't worry it really wasn't bad! The dress was really comfy!" Italy chuckles, smiling at Germany as Prussia takes a picture of the dress with his phone, saying something about his blog.

"..Still. Whether it was comfy or not, it wasn't right." Germany looks away from Italy..to stare at the dress, there's a far away look to his eyes..those orbs getting cloudy.

"So what do you want me to do with this?" Prussia puts his phone away, tilting his head at Italy.

"Um..just put it somewhere on the floor! We'll sort everything out and then i'll figure out what to do with them tomorrow! So where you put my dress will be the clothes' pile."

"Got it!" Prussia places the dress down carefully, almost seeming reluctant to let it go.

"Alright. Everyone pick a box and get to sorting. No breaks!" Germany commands..taking charge.

"Ve yes sir!" Italy gives him a salute..before running over to a red box..

"I told you to salute with your right hand!- oh good grief." Germany sighs when he realizes Italy isn't listening to him..and really he doesn't know how many times he's gone over how Italy is suppose to salute..he just never listens. Germany turns and picks a box that's full to the top with stuff..this seems to be filled with mainly paintings..Paintings of simple things like water to bigger things like a whole field of flowers..Germany can tell Italy did these when he was a lot younger. They're not bad but not as skilled as Italy's level now..For some reason...touching these paintings...looking at them...gets Germany to feel weird inside. His head is starting to get fuzzy...It's starting to scare him. He wants to stop. He wills for his head to stop, to stop feeling so odd...They're just paintings yet..

It feels as if he's seen them before..but how can that be?

"Let's see what else is in here!" Prussia grins as he digs into the box that he found Italy's dress in..He still can't get over how cute that is! Italy as a child..dressed in that..he would die from overdose of cuteness!_ Ita-chan never ceases to surprise me_.. Prussia doesn't find anymore dresses to his disappointment, but he does find old brushes that are still stained with the paint used on them.._huh..nothing in this box really. Just some painting stuff..Time for the next one!_

Germany places all the pictures down on top of each other, making them into a pile of their own on the floor..He tries not to look at the paintings as he pulls them out..though some how..even though he barely glances at them he already knows what they are of. A river. A rose. A bird.. He's seen them all before..He's head is getting fuzzier..that's when his fingers grasp around the last painting in this box..He pulls it out..and can't help the gasp that escapes his lips..It's a bunny...but it's nothing like the other paintings. This one is poorly done..The bunny is lopsided and it's feet are two small. Italy can paint much better then this..yet..Germany's seen this one before too..

It gets his fingers to tingle holding it..His hands start to shake so he has to put the painting down so he doesn't drop it...he holds his head in his hands.._What the hell is going on? That bunny..Italy didn't paint it..so who did-_

"Ah!" There's a yelp and a crashing sound that snaps Germany out of his state..the fuzziness leaves him immediately and he gets up..turning at the sound..the sound of something happening to Italy. "Italy what's wrong-" Germany sees that Italy is on his butt..staring at the box he was looking at with wide eyes. "What happened?" He rushes over without thinking, kneeling next to his best friend, his first friend...Italy's head snaps over..those brown orbs widen as he thrusts his hands right in front of Germany's face.

"I was looking in the box..then..then I found this!" Italy looks at his hands..that hold nothing in them.

"..Italy what did you find?" Germany gently grabs Italy's wrists and moves his hands out of his face. "It must have been something to make you fall over like this."

"You..you don't see it?" Italy looks back down at his hands..staring at nothing.

"See what Italy-"

"The wand! Ve i've never seen anything like it!" Italy grips something invisible..something that isn't there..  
"..Are you feeling alright Italy?' Germany frowns, putting a gloved hand over Italy's forehead...He can feel heat seep through it. "Did you catch a cold? You're acting funny."

"Funny? But this wand- Ah, it just disappeared!" Italy stares at his hands with wide eyes..feeling around thin air. "Where did it go?"

"..It was never there to begin with. Alright that's it. Come on Italy. That's enough of this for today. You need to get some rest."

"W-What? But we just started Germany-"

"Yes but you're seeing things that aren't there. It would be a pain if your sickness got worse. Come." Germany stands up, grabbing italy by the arm, he helps him up..Germany looks over to see that his brother is staring intently into a box..He hasn't moved a muscle even when surely he heard Italy's fall. "Brother come on. Italy's sick, he's going to rest."

"But I really saw it Germany!" Italy pouts, clinging on Germany's arm.

"Brother are you coming or not?" Germany waits for Prussia a moment before he sighs. "Fine, stay here while I put Italy to bed. I'll come to help you after."

"Ve but Germany really i'm okay!" Italy starts to protest as Germany pulls him along as he walks up the stairs.

"Nein! You're talking about wands and things that aren't there! I will not have you end up like England! That creepy bastard laughs to himself as he talks to his 'fairies'."

"Waa! I'm not England Germany, it was real!" Italy's last protest is heard..before both his whines and Germany's commanding voice fades away..leaving Prussia alone..He didn't notice them leave..he didn't even notice the commotion of Italy falling..no..something else has his attention completely..

"..What..what is this doing here?.." Prussia speaks to himself..as he slowly pulls a dark necklace out of the box..it was wrapped up tightly in red paper..his curiosity got the best of him and he ripped through it all..he's glad he did.. "This necklace..it looks like the same one _he_ was wearing.."

Prussia holds the dark crystal in his hands..It's cold to the touch..It's almost unbearable to hold but he does..Those red eyes narrowing.. "This shouldn't be here..I'm the one who stole this from him all those years ago.." Prussia grips the necklace..before he glances around..when he sees no one is with him..he looks back at the black necklace..those red eyes get cloudy. "This is mine..i'm sure Italy won't miss it anyway." Prussia puts the necklace on, hiding the gem under his shirt..so it looks like he's not wearing it at all..The cold feeling of it on his flesh gets him to grin.

"Hahah..It still feels like it did back then when I took this from you..I wonder if you can feel the defeat right now just as i'm feeling the victory.." Prussia's grin grows. "Can you feel it...Russia?"

The awesome Prussia definitely can!...

_If only Prussia knew how wrong he was about this necklace..He would have destroyed it when he had the chance.._

_It's too late now. It's already begun._

* * *

"But Germanyyy!" Italy whines as he's placed on his bed, the Italian's curl drooping as the larger man holds him there with his glare. "Why do I have to sleep? Ve I wasn't seeing things! I don't know why you couldn't see it but I was really holding a wand! It had a golden handle and the end was the shape of a heart! It was really pretty! And it felt powerful!" Italy's eyes get wide remembering the amazing thing he had..only for it to slip through his fingers..the worst part is that Germany doesn't believe him! Really why couldn't Ludwig see it?

"See? You're starting to sound more and more like England! I will not allow that! It's unhealthy! Get some rest now Italy, that's a order from your captain!" Germany's stern voice tells Italy that no matter what he says or does..It's no use. Italy is stuck here..and Germany isn't' going to let him get up till he gets some rest..

"Ve okay sir. I don't mind taking naps!" Italy cheers back up, thinking of the bright side of this. "Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

"Yes, yes. I need to make sure you actually sleep anyway." Germany mumbles, taking a step closer.

"Okays! Ve will you give me a good night kiss?" Italy gets under the covers..Germany tucking him in tightly, getting Italy to smile brightly.

"Nein-"

"Please Germany! I won't be able to sleep without one!" Italy looks at Germany with those big brown orbs..Germany can't handle that look..and he melts..giving into Italy easily like always.

"Fine just because you need rest." Germany sighs as he leans in, giving Italy a peck on the forehead. "There now go to sleep."

"hehe okay!" Italy smiles up at Germany..before his eyes slowly start to close. "..I really like your kisses Germany..they make me happy."

Ludwig feels his cheeks flush at that..his chest starting to feel funny. "D-Don't say things like that-" Germany starts to scold..only to stop when he sees Italy's eyes are closed..his breathing coming out in small puffs..He's asleep. Germany..despite himself, can't help to stare at his friend for a moment..taking in Italy's soft features...his brown hair sprayed around his head...those pink lips slightly parted...he looks so peaceful, it's nice. Germany feels his chest flutter...he can't help himself. He leans in, giving the Italian a soft kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams Italy." He whispers before he pulls away completely..his face redder but he couldn't help himself..it's getting harder and harder to fight these urges..ever since his mistake during Valentine's day..He changed his perspective of Italy..saw him more then just his best friend..and now..it's hard to go back.

He told Italy that Valentine's day was just a misunderstanding and that they shouldn't talk about it..It was a mistake. It was a total mistake..yet even though Italy didn't bring it up..even though Italy treated Germany like it never happened..It did happen and it effect Germany greatly.

Germany's well aware of how his heart picks up speed when Italy hugs him or kisses him..he's aware of the happiness he feels spending time with his best friend even though most of the time he scolds Italy..Germany finds himself thinking of Italy's lips...his smile...his laugh..Ludwig always had Italy on his mind but now the thoughts are a bit more then just simply thinking of him...Valentine's day changed everything..

Ludwig stares at Italy a moment longer..before he heads out of the room..closing the door behind him..If there was something he could forget..

He wishes he could forget Valentine's day, and all the feelings it awoken in him. All these feelings for Italy..

He wishes he could forget.

* * *

_Italy's eyes open..but he's not in bed..or even in his home. He's outside in a forest. It's night out, the moon is casting shadows around him making it look like there's creepy creatures out to get him. It's cold out here...The moon is full and clouds are drifting across it..How did he get here?..Wasn't he..just in bed?..Didn't he just hear Germany say sweet dreams?..Then what is this?..a dream?_

_Italy glances around at the dead trees around him..Their branches seem to be reaching out for him. The grass under his feet is gray and dead too..This is a forest of death..it's so quiet..too quiet...why would Italy dream about such a depressing and scary place? Where's the pasta? Where's the sun? Where's the color? This doesn't have any of those!_

_"...Italy.." a wind blows through the trees..ruffling Italy's hair...whispering his name in the Italian's ear. Italy's eyes widen and he whips around._

_"W-Who's there?" Italy trembles..only to stop when he sees what's before him..The forest has changed..now he's standing in a opening, now he isn't alone. In front of him..is a man standing with his back to Italy..It's hard to make out anything about him from the lack of light but somehow seeing him gets Italy's chest to tighten in relief. He's not alone. This dream won't be so bad.. "Excuse me sir?" Italy tries addressing him again when the man doesn't respond.._

_"...Sir?" A chill is sent down Italy's spine at this man's voice..it's dark...it's deep. Something about it sounds so familiar..but at the same time..It gets Italy to take a step back. "..Haha..that's funny..I've never been called a 'sir' before.." The man slowly turns around, getting Italy to fall on his butt in horror as he takes in this person with shaking eyes.._

_He's tall..towering over Italy with dark raven hair...Purple eyes smirk at him through the darkness...these eyes have a predatory glint..the pupils thin and vertical like a snakes. The man's mouth is covered by a dark mask..but what really has Italy trembling..is his body..He's covered in something red...and thick. It's staining his clothes...staining his face.._

_"W-What's that all over you? Is that..b-b-blood?" Italy squeaks when the man starts to laugh._

_"I don't know Italy. What do you think?" The man lifts up his wrist that is covered in the red stuff..only to lick it off..those odd purple eyes never leaving Italy as his long tongue licks himself._

_"W-Well.." Italy takes a deep breath, slowly getting up. His legs shake in defiance but he some how is able to stand. Italy smiles at this person nervously. "Ve I'm sure it's ketchup right? Of course it couldn't be b-blood!"_

_"Aw it's cute you think it's ketchup but no..it's blood. Precious, precious blood." The man grins at how Italy's face goes pale...he licks his blood stained lips. "Do you want to know who's blood this belongs too?"_

_"G-Get away!" Italy screams out in fright when he realizes that this guy isn't playing. He's really covered in blood! "I don't like this dream anymore! I want to wake up! Germany save me!" Italy cries for his best friend when this man takes a step forward._

_"You can't escape this place till you do what has to be done. You have a job to do! You've been running from this most of your life but sadly you've run out of places to hide..You can't run from what you are..and you most certainly can't run from me!" This man takes a step closer..his black boots making a squishing sound from the red liquid that seems to be all over him. Those eyes are grinning..they tell Italy this person is smirking even though he can't see his lips._

_"I-I don't understand! Who are you? I haven't seen you in my life!" Italy keeps backing up..his words seem to get the man to stop..something flashes through the snake eyes..before he starts to chuckle._

_"Of course. You've forgotten about me. Come on..You got to know who I am! Come on! If you get it right, i'll give you a hug!" Those eyes narrow and he holds out his arms..Getting Italy to flinch..the last thing he wants is a hug from this guy. He doesn't' want to be anywhere near him! He wants to wake up now!_

_"N-No! Stay back! I have..." Italy pats his pockets..only for his expression to turn into a pleading one. " Please don't hurt me!"_

_"Wow..you really don't know who I am huh?" The man stops..tilting his head at Italy for a moment..before he starts to chuckle again. "..Then maybe you need..a reminder." The man suddenly lashes out for Italy..Getting the Italian to scream and close his eyes..his legs frozen to the spot from fear, He waits for the pain, he waits for something to happen...but nothing does._

_"Ve..?" Italy opens his eye slowly only for them to widen when he sees he's no longer in the forest..but in someone's home. It's dark in here..deathly quiet but Italy knows this place..He's been here once or twice..It gets something in him to turn..his stomach going hallow. "I-I want to wake up! I don't want to do this anymore!"_

_Italy tenses...a silent scream on his lips as he watches with horror as words start to be written on the wall..The words are in red.. "Show me what you got angel."_

_"..Angel?" Italy blinks..He hears a click and when he looks to his left he sees a door swing open..He knows this is where he's suppose to go...This is where this person wants him to go..All Italy wants to do is run but where would he run to? Germany's not here..no, he's alone in this odd place and he has a bad feeling...because he knows where this door leads too. "..Japan?" Italy calls nervously..before he walks and goes through the door that just opened for him and just as he expected...This is Japan's room. Yet everything seems fuzzy. Italy can only see Japan's bed...which has the raven haired man inside, turning in his sleep...He looks like he's sweating...like he's having a really bad dream. He's panting..His face paler then usual.._

_"Ve..Japan you're having a bad dream too?" Italy frowns as he walks over towards his friend...Japan mumbles something but Italy can't understand it. Japan keeps turning, a bead of sweat falling down his face...He seems almost in pain._

_"It's more then a bad dream.." That man's voice sounds through this room, getting Italy to tense and look around..but there's no one in here with him.. " You're in his nightmare Italy..He's being tormented..what are you going to do about it?"_

_In a blink of an eye...Italy's no longer in front of Japan's bed side. He's in a place he's never seen before. It's nothing but white. It's like a box..no doors, no windows..just a white room. "Ve..Japan?" Italy blinks..when he sees his friend kneeling on the floor, holding his head...his back is too him, his shoulders shaking._

_"No more..no more.." Japan whimpers to himself. "No more noise!"_

_"..Noise? What are you-" Italy starts...only to stop. His words dying on his lips as the lights in this room flicker...when they go back to normal...it's not just Italy and Japan in this room. There's large stereos all around...Each have a odd looking eye on them. It's alive, it moves around as if it's looking all around the room, the pupils going around and around in a crazy fashion...that's when...Italy hears the noise Japan was talking about._

_The stereos blast...a screeching sound screaming through them. Think of the sound of nails on a chalk broad..times 100. Italy's never heard such a unpleasant sound...and it's so overwhelming, so loud. Italy whimpers, falling to his knees, holding his hands over his ears._

_"Nooooo! I said no more! Please!" Japan screams..He's rocking back and forth...Italy can see that some blood is starting to fall from his friend's ear..How long has he been in here? Enduring this hell? Italy has to stop this!..But he can't even move himself. The sound is weighing him down..Getting Italy to scream in pain...but his scream is drowned out by the screeching._

_"Come on angel! This is a easy one!" That man's voice can be heard somehow over the screeching..clear as day. What does he want from him? Why does he keep calling him a angel? "..Use your wand stupid!"_

_..wand? Italy's eyes get wide...when he looks up, only to see that heart wand laying in front of him..it wasn't there a second ago! Something surges through him and he's able to reach out, grabbing the golden handle firmly in his hand...as soon as his fingers touch the warm metal..the screeching stops. Italy can't hear it anymore..but it seems only he's been saved..Japan is still screaming, holding his ears..the stereos are still blaring._

_"N-No! Stop! Leaving my friend alone!" Italy screams at the stereos when he sees Japan's ears bleed more. "I SAID STOP IT!" Italy grips the wand tightly...with his scream...the heart at the end of the wand lights up..and in a flash of light, all the stereos are gone. Leaving nothing but the white room..and a panting, whimpering Japan._

_"So much noise..no more..no more.." Japan trembles, still holding his hands to his ears._

_"Ve it's okay Japan..it's over.." Italy can't even think of how he did that as he runs over to his friend..Kneeling in front of him..Japan has his head bowed, his raven hair casting a shadow over his eyes..He's shaking still._

_"W-What's that? Is someone else here? I'm too afraid to move my hands away from my ears..forgive me.." Japan keeps trembling. "I know it's rude of me I-"_

_"It's okay Japan.." Italy frowns at Kiku's bleeding ears..He reaches out, putting his hands over Japans that are covering his ears...All he wanted to do was comfort his friend.. but when his hands touch Japan's they light up. Italy's eyes get wide as Japan's bleeding ears, stop..the blood disappears like it never was there. Japan's head whips up...those black eyes wide with surprise...there's still fear in them but when he sees Italy..his expression falls in shock. "..Italy?"_

_"Ve it's okay Japan! The stereos can't hurt you anymore." Italy smiles at his friend..his face falls when Japan fades away...the last thing he sees is the surprised expression of his friend before it's gone._

_"Bravo! Bravo!" Italy tenses at that voice. He gets up and turns quickly, holding out the wand in front of him for protection..His eyes shaking as he takes in that man from the forest..he's still bloody..It drips, tainting this white room. He's clapping, those snake-like eyes gleaming. "You did it! Not only did you stop my fun but you healed your friend! I was hoping to make him deaf but oh well~" Those eyes grin. "So..do you know who I am yet?"_

_"N-No! But you're the one who was doing that to Japan? You're evil!" Italy takes steps back, the wand shaking in his hands._

_'Hahah! Of course I am! I thought we established that..but aww really..you still don't know who I am? Pity.." He sighs...before he starts to laugh darkly..it's a throaty chuckle. "but of course..you must at least know.." He takes a step closer. "Who's blood this belongs too?"_

_"I-" Italy trembles...only for the wand to disappear from his grips...not only that, but the room starts to fade around him.._

_"You're waking up Angel! But don't worry.." Those eyes shake crazily as he does a odd wave of his hand. "See you soon~"_

_Italy opens his mouth to tell him he won't. To tell him that this is just some scarey dream and that he'll never see him again...but before he can...he's gone...The man fades away along with everything else.._

_It's just a dream...nothing more...what else could it be?_

* * *

The quiet of the night is disturbed once again with the rustling of the sheets...but this time, the tormented soul opens his eyes...Those black eyes still dialed with shock. Japan sits up quickly, those dark orbs wide as he immediately touches his ears...feeling that they are okay, that they aren't bleeding or hurting...he lets out a sigh of relief..

"..It was just a dream.." Japan pants, trying to catch his breath as he glances out of his window next to his bed...it's still so dark.. "What a horrible nightmare but.." Japan closes his eyes, thinking about the last part of his dream. He saw...Italy. Italy was there he...he saved him. He healed his ears, and touched him so tenderly...Japan remembers opening his eyes in the dream after having them closed for so long...after being tormented with that horrid screeching for so long... He remembers seeing Italy so close to him..he felt warmth move throughout his body but what surprised him...was that Italy had wings. Japan saw white wings behind Italy...he could feel such a nice presence move through him...and it took away all his pain.

It's a strange dream no doubt..most likely it doesn't mean anything but it felt so real. It was like Italy was really there with him.

"A angel Italy..interesting. I wonder what it means?" Japan gets out of his bed quietly, his bare feet hitting the cold floor. He walks slowly over to the wall and turns on the lights. The raven haired male grabs some paper and a pencil. He sits down on the floor and begins to draw. He closes his eyes, remembering the angel Italy in his dreams...He wants to get it down on paper, he doesn't want to forget...because even though it may have been only a dream..

Japan feels like he owes Italy. He feels as if Italy has saved him from some horrible fate. It's the oddest sensation...but it's too strong to fight.

Japan opens his eyes and looks down at his piece of paper. Italy stares back at him with those big eyes...a look of concern on his face as his arms are out reached towards Japan...the white wings curled behind him...This is how Japan saw him, his hands where on japan's ears..he felt his touch. Japan stares at the picture a moment...before a soft smile finds it's way on his lips.

"..Angel wings really do suit you Italy. Though I don't know what this dream means at the moment..I want to say thank you."

Japan looks away from the picture to look out of his window...looking at the large full moon that's lighting up the sky..

_Thank you for being my guardian angel, and scaring the dark spirits away._

**So yeah! Kind of darker then my other story. If you liked this then let me know and i'll continue it. Please review!**

**Till next time:)**


End file.
